


She Used To Be Mine

by theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Choni future fic, Domestic Violence, Drugs, F/F, Heavy Angst, Physical Abuse, Reconciliation Fic, Slow Burn, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Violence, Waitress vibes, choni, domestic abuse, drug taking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Cheryl is confronted with more than she bargained for from her past when she returns to Riverdale to plan a school reunion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Choni future fic! The Choni hiatus is long and we need something to fill the gap.
> 
> This is collaboration between me and mam_unique21 (on twitter and wattpad). As soon as she has an ao3 account, I will add her as a co-author.
> 
> The idea for this fic is all hers. I feel privileged to be able to write it together and bring it to life with her.

  
Cheryl hated going back to Riverdale.

Everything seemed to go wrong in that quaint little dreadful town, she thought.

Either someone got murdered, went missing, was jailed for drug smuggling or caught up in a gang brawl, take your pick. Same old Riverdale.

But the worst thing about it was that Riverdale was where she lost the best thing she ever had. The one one that got away.

_Antoinette Topaz._

Could anyone blame her though? For choosing to chase her dreams beyond the town’s borders over the woman she loved?

She wanted to reach for the stars and make a name for herself.

Toni, however, just wanted her and to live a life of content in their hometown. Cheryl didn't want that.

  
So she left her. And in doing that, made the biggest mistake of her life.

....

"Cheryl, please, pleaaase come back to Riverdale. I simply can’t plan the Grand Alumni Homecoming alone! And aren’t you elected chairman of the Alumni Association? You’re supposed to be there in the first place!” Veronica blew off over the speaker phone as Cheryl drove her Chevy.

"Well I can’t be Chairman to both the Alumni Association and my billion-dollar company. And please, can you just... stop twitching for just one second? I’m already going, aren’t I?” The redhead grunted, eyeing the oh so Daniel sign; ‘Welcome to Riverdale, A town with pep’.

"You are? Great! And you know, Toni’s gonna be there too—“

"Uh V? I’m driving so I gotta go. Toodles!” Cheryl immediately hung up upon hearing ‘her, who shall be unnamed’. Even hearing mention of her made her heart sink, the familiar ache radiating through her chest.

She turned the radio on to distract herself only to be more annoyed at the song that pounded against her speakers..

“Guess who’s back... Back again... Guess who’s back, guess who’s back—“

  
she sighed, turning the sound down until she was sure the song was over. So much for an easy trip.

It seemed everything was already changing for the worse when halfway through the town, she popped a tire.

Cheryl pulled over to the side of the road and and stepped out of her vehicle, slamming her car door shut with a frustrated sigh.

"God, are you kidding me right now?!” she hissed to herself as she assessed the damage. This was not good.

After Reggie’s guys towed her red Chevy to his Auto Shop and Dealership, Cheryl decided to take a stroll around town to see what had changed since she left.

As it turned out, the answer was not much at all. Same old Riverdale.

....

She found her way to to Pickens Park, remembering the route as easily as if she had walked it just yesterday.

It was just as she remembered it, the place where she was once enraptured by a certain girl from her past.

As she strolled through the fallen leaves, happy memories filled her mind, but made her heart ache.

The spot where she had first properly seen Toni at the protest, the spot where her and Toni had their first picnic, the spot where they laid and watched the stars for the first time... so many memories flooded her senses, transporting her straight back to her teenage years.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that it took her a moment to register the distressed sound of a child nearby. She scanned the park with her eyes narrowed, looking for the source.

She found a small girl sitting on a bench, crying quietly. Cheryl made her way over to the little girl, crouching down beside the bench when she reached her. "Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" she asked gently.

“I dropped my ice cream and I-I can’t buy another one.” The little girl sniffled as she rubbed her teary eyes with the sleeve of her red sweater.

"You did?" Cheryl saw the barely eaten strawberry cone was already melting on the dirt by her feet. "That's no fun. Where did you get it from? Maybe I can buy you another?"

“Mister ice cream man already left.” The girl sobbed, her eyes falling to the now empty spot that the ice-cream truck had previously occupied.

"Hey..hey..it's okay.." Cheryl hated to see the little girl upset, even if she knew nothing about her. "I'll tell you what..I was going to head down the street to Pops. They always used to sell delicious ice-cream. Why don't we go together and I could get you some more ice-cream?"

“Really?” A brief glint of joy sparkled in the girl’s teary eyes before it was gone, instead replaced with a sad sigh. "I..I can't.." she mumbled.

"You can't?" Cheryl suddenly realized how silly she sounded. _Of course_ the little girl wasn't going to go with her, here she was, a total stranger, offering to buy the kid ice-cream. Everyone knew stranger danger 101 taught kids never to go with strangers, especially if they were promising treats such as ice-cream.

“Mommy said I shouldn’t go with strangers.”

"No..no..you're right. I'm a stranger. Of course you shouldn't be going anywhere with me sweetie. Where are your parents? Maybe I can help you find them?" She started to looking around, assuming a little girl so young would not be here on her own.

“Mommy’s not here. She is working.”

"Who's looking after you then sweetie? You shouldn't be out here all alone.."

“Auntie Peaches’ shop is really boring. Then I heard Mister ice cream man’s song and I want ice cream. I love ice cream. Especially strawberry. Strawberry is the yummiest.”

"Don't you think your aunt is going to be worried about where you are? Why don't we go find her so she knows you're okay and then we can go get you some ice cream?"

“No, my auntie's asleep now. I don’t want to wake her. That’s rude.” The girl shook her head then added, "And I can’t go with you, though you look like a nice lady. You’re a stranger. Mommy said not to go with strangers.”

"I can't leave you here all alone.." the little girl couldn't have been older than 5 or 6. "How about I tell you my name so we're not strangers anymore.." she held out her hand with her perfectly manicured red nails. "I'm Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom" she grinned at the little girl.

“Your name is Cheryl too?” The girl gasped as her little hands met with the woman’s soft touch.

"Uhuh. Is that your name as well? Your parents clearly have great taste" she chuckled.

“Mommy said I was named after an angel. But everyone calls me CJ for short.." she proudly shared.

"An angel huh? I like the sound of your mommy! "Where does she work CJ? We'll go find her together."

“She’s at Pop’s. I can’t wait for you to meet my Mommy.” She grinned as she took the woman’s hand and they made their way to the town's iconic diner.

"I'm looking forward to it" Cheryl smiled, holding the little girl's hand as she walked the hauntingly familiar route to Pop's diner.

The neon sign soon came into view, Cheryl feeling like she was 17 again. Everything looked exactly the same.

"Lead the way.." she let the excited little girl pull her happily towards the door.

CJ quickly ran towards a short woman taking an order from an old man in the last booth. "Mommy!" She threw her arms around her and embraced her from behind.

“Cheryl, baby? What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be with aunt Peaches.” The woman replied, surprise in her voice as she turned round to hug her daughter.

“Auntie Peaches fell asleep again" she sighed. "And I wanted you to meet my new friend. Look mommy.." she took her mother's hand and pulled her towards Cheryl.

Cheryl watched the exchange from the door, her mouth falling open as she saw the little girl pulling her mother towards her. _No_, it couldn't be. _Could it?_

She opened her mouth to say something but found for the first time in as long as she could remember, she was totally speechless.

Just as the waitress's brown eyes met with her daughter’s newfound friend, she trembled, letting the notepad slip from her fingers when upon realizing she was looking at a girl from her past. And not just any girl.

It was someone she hadn't spoken to in a long time.

The girl who left her behind...

Notes:

Thank you for reading chapter 1. This will be a multi chapter fic, although we are not entirely sure how many chapters it will be exactly!

You can follow me on twitter at: theauthenticme2 and you can follow my fabulous co-writer on mam_unique21.

We would love to read your comments and thoughts below! ♥️


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your positive feedback for chapter 1, we really appreciate it!
> 
> TW in this chapter for brief mentions of drug taking and swearing.

"T..Toni?" Cheryl's wide eyes flicked between the former love of her life and the little girl. "Cheryl..Cheryl is your daughter?" _Toni had a daughter? She couldn't believe it. Had it really been that long since she left?_

"Cheryl?" Toni could hardly believe the redhead was stood in front of her, her heart racing inside her chest.

"Baby?" Toni turned and crouched down beside her daughter, trying to keep the wobble out of her voice. "Mommy needs you to go help Cindy with the orders for a bit while I talk to your new friend okay?" she kissed her cheek affectionately.

"But.." The little girl started to interrupt her mother with a sad sigh, but stopped her protest when she saw the serious look on her mother's face. "Okay..." she sighed, giving Cheryl a sad smile before following her mother's instructions.

Toni stood back up slowly, trying to remain composed as she starred at Cheryl.

"What are you doing here Cheryl?"

Cheryl's eyes roamed over Toni. There was no malice in her words, but Cheryl noticed a haunted look in her eyes that sent an anxious shiver up her spine.

Emotion started to flood her chest the longer she looked at Toni, making it feel tight like she couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out at first except her gasp for breath. "I..I..I have to go.." she mumbled, no longer able to hold back toe tears as she fled the diner, leaving a shocked Toni in her wake.

......

_Flashback_

Ten years earlier.

Toni slammed the shot glass down once more and filled herself another glass.

She had been drowning her thoughts with the strongest stuff they sold, letting her gaze drift over to the band of cowboys who were performing on an improvised platform. Their song was reverberating all over the sleazy bar, the lyrics invading her ears..

"Baby your memory, it only hits me this hard...  
When I taste Tequila, baby I still see ya,

Cutting up the floor in a sorority t-shirt,

Same one you wore when we were—“

Cheryl hated that song, Toni remembered.

Toni remembered everything quite vividly.

  
The long dirt road ahead of them... her hair as fiery as sunset’s peak, fluttering in the wind as she drove the red 67’ Chevrolet convertible... the face she made hearing the soft hum of the cheesy country song over the radio that made the pinkette laugh amusingly... now, they were but only fragments of painful memories embedded in her broken, melancholic heart and mind.

Toni remembered how Cheryl had made a choice. A choice that had changed the path of both their lives. Toni remembered how she had been the option that Cheryl _didn't_ pick. She had chosen Jason over her and then... she has chosen her dreams over her. Even the thought of it filled Toni's heart with pain. She felt she obviously wasn't good enough for Cheryl. _Not really. Not when it mattered_. 

Toni remembered... how Cheryl drove that same Chevy out of that estate, out of that town and out of her life without turning back.

Toni remembered everything, and it hurt. _A lot. _

So she had filled her empty glass once more and took a shot of the fermented liquid, hoping it would help her forget and loosen the weight building up inside her chest again.

Until...

“Howdy...” a man, standing six foot two with blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes, had greeted her with a nice smile, tipping his cowboy hat as he took a seat beside her.

She simply nodded in reply, acknowledging the man’s presence. She may be drunk but she’s not a snob.

"Your old man Topaz’ niece, right? Miss what’s-her-name.”

"Yeah. And what’s it to you?” She snapped coldly. Great. Now she was meeting one of her homophobic uncle’s asshole friends.

"Nothing, just... trying to make a conversation. I think you need one, lady.” He shrugged then added "Aren’t you supposed to be with that rich Northsider? Heard you’re a thing and having a dandy time of your life with all that green—“

"Yeah, well the rich Northsider left and threw me out to the curb! Happy? Now can you please leave me alone??”

"Sorry...” the man apologized, sipping on his beer. "Those snobby, privileged Northsiders are all the same. Fuck ‘em.”  
  
He wasn't wrong though. She was now living proof that Northsiders were all the same. Snobby, posh, privileged and self-entitled, who could always do whatever the hell they wanted and treat people as though they were beneath them like a piece of garbage. They'd discard them once they were done without even batting an eye. Yeah, fuck them. And fuck her.

“So... what did you think of my song, lady?” The man suddenly asked, pulling her out of her reverie. Oh right, *he* was the singer in the cowboy band from earlier...

"I hated it.”

"Wow, that’s a first. Damn, lady.”

"No offense, your voice is immaculate. It’s just the song I hate.”

"Well, it looks like I won’t be singing it for quite a while.” He chuckled, quite charmingly she noticed. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Why won’t you? Why would you even care what I think?”

"Because music is supposed to be entertaining and fun, not something that makes you wanna kill yourself like what I’ve seen right here for the past hour on that stage.” His eyes roamed over her body. "Tell you what... how about we ditch this hole and have a little fun?” He pulled out two joints of the infamous Jingle Jangle.

"No thanks, I don’t do drugs.”

"Come on, live a little.."

"No. I’m not doing drugs with anyone and especially not with strangers!”

"It’ll help with the ache. You think I didn't notice? Anyone can see that you're in pain. And the buzz of Tequila will never be enough compared to the buzz you'll get with JJ.” He stood from his seat and offered his hand inked with the snake emblem.

"So what do you say lady? Why not come with your man Jake and have the time of your life?”

And for some reason, she took the man’s hand and left that sleazy bar with Jake.

It was Jake that made her forget, just for a moment, and it was quite exhilarating.

Jake welcomed Toni into a different world. A dark yet euphoric one that revolved around the three demons: drugs, booze, and sex.

Where once it was a basket full of cherry scones, it had quickly turned into a boxful of the JJ and cocaine...

The once brewed pots of Narcissus tea turned into bottles of beer, vodka and gin...

And the once sleepless nights of sweet lovemaking with the love of her life turned into long nights of rough sex with a man she never felt she loved. Not like Cheryl.

It was Jake that made her forget Cheryl.  
And ultimately herself too...

.....

_Four years later_

It was just a normal Saturday morning when Toni's world was turned upside down again.

A small stick was gripped tightly in her hand, the two red lines glaring up at her. This was the third test she had done and they had all said exactly the same thing.

"Shit!” She cussed, slamming the bathroom door. _This could not be happening._ She was just a 22 year old who couldn't even get her life together. Everything was a _mess_. And now she was gonna be a mother.

"Shit, shit, shit!..” She cussed over and over.

"What now?" Jake called from the living room of their trailer. "Lost your JJ again? Hang on, I got some right he—“

"I’m pregnant, Jake!”

"You're _what_? are you sure?"

Toni nodded. "I took 4 tests.."

"Oh shit. What now?”

"What now? _What now?_ That’s all you can say?!—“

"What do you want me to do woman?! Tell me! Should we go to a clinic? Or I guess we could go to the town hall to get married or something?—“

"What did you just say?”

"I said—“

"Did you just say go to town hall to get... married??”

"I mean, why not? Fuck it.” He shrugged.

and that was exactly what they did...

_end flashback. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2. We are really enjoying writing this. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter at: theauthenticme2 and you can follow my fabulous co-writer on mam_unique21.
> 
> Feel free to ask anything on curiouscat (link on my twitter page theauthenticme2). 
> 
> We would love to read your comments and thoughts below! ♥️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out a little longer than expected! And we are posting a few days earlier than planned - enjoy! 😍

Toni couldn't believe she he had just come face to face with Cheryl Blossom. _Her_ Cheryl, the one who broke her heart almost 10 years ago. She didn't think she'd ever see her again, and certainly not in Riverdale.

It was a lot to process and her mind was racing, seeing her had stirred up emotions in Toni that she thought she had long since buried.

She wasn't sure how long she was caught up in her memories, but two little hands tugging on her apron pulled her back to the present.

“Mommy. Where’s my friend? We are supposed to get ice cream...” the little girl uttered.

Even though she was sulking, Toni couldn't help think how adorable her little girl looked.

"You didn’t scared her off, did you Mommy? She is a very nice lady.”

"She uh..she had to go CJ..." Toni stumbled over her words, still feeling stunned that she had seen Cheryl.

She tucked some of her daughter's long hair behind her ear before cupping her face gently. "What did mommy tell you about talking to strangers though? Just because she offered you ice-cream, it doesn't mean she was your friend.."

The little girl bowed her head guiltily upon realizing and heeding her mother’s words.  
“I’m sorry, Mommy...” she apologized as her fingers fumbled with the hem of her red sweater, a habit she seemed to do whenever she was nervous. A certain habit that reminded Toni of someone else. “But... I just really thought Miss Cheryl was really really nice.” CJ smiled innocently.

"I'm sure she was honey, but she was still a stranger and we mustn't trust strangers okay? Even though they might seem nice at first they might not be.." It was important her daughter knew that, especially with everything that had happened.

She hated seeing her daughter sad though, heading back behind the counter to make her her favorite treat, a strawberry Sundae. "Still feeling like that ice cream?" she grinned, presenting it to her little girl.

CJ smiled back once again oh so sweetly to her mother, grateful that she was serving her favourite treat. "Thanks mommy, you're the best" she blew her a kiss before she dived straight into her sundae. 

....

Cheryl was pacing up and down the length of the room, her mind full. "And she was right _there_ V.." she ranted. "No warning..nothing. We were just..face to face. And she had a _child_. Did you know she has a little girl? Called _Cheryl_." She looked accusingly at her friend.

“No!” Veronica shook her head furiously, “I swear Cheryl, I’m as in the dark about all of this as you are. I haven't lived in Riverdale since college remember? I had no idea what's been going on here since then...” she replied defensively.

"Okay..okay.." she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "What am I supposed to do Ronnie?" she was on the verge of tears.

“Well... the first thing you need to do is to calm the hell down. Girl, sit down and breathe.”

Cheryl felt Veronica tug her hand, pulling her down beside her. "Sit down and breathe..right.." she felt anything but calm but knew if she didn't reign it in she would end up with a full blown panic attack which she did _not_ want.

“And what do you mean what are you supposed to do? Be yourself, it’s just Toni, not Freddie Kruger. Wow, I’ve never seen you this frazzled. What ever happened to Cheryl Bombshell? The raven-haired woman continued.

"Apparently Cheryl Bombshell didn't come with me on this stupid trip" she mumbled, rubbing her face. "She must have made the sensible decision to stay home which is what I should have done too."

“And what? Leave me all alone with the planning? Oh, no. I think it’s about time, Cheryl. It’s about time you face... this, and get closure once and for all. Maybe close the old wound finally and patch things up with Toni.”

"Patch things up? You make it sound like we had a falling out in kindergarten Ronnie..." she wished it was as easy as that. "Toni isn't going to forgive me easily you know. I'm pretty sure she still hates my guts."

“We’re still talking about Toni, right? Knowing her, she’ll never find it in her heart to hate you. I mean... she named her daughter after you, and that speaks volumes.”

"Still doesn't mean she'll ever forgive me though.." Cheryl huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

....

It had been two days since she had her Chevy towed to Reggie’s auto dealership and shop.

Two days since she had met the most adorable kid at Pickens Park. And two days since she ran into that certain someone from her past, like she had fallen into a time warp. It was amazing how so many things has happened on one day, all of them leading up to the point at which she currently found herself.

She continued to mull things over as she walked the few blocks to the auto shop until...

"Miss Cheryl!" A little voice called from across the street.

It was CJ. What were the odds..

The woman moved towards the sprightly child who had hold of a red-haired doll in her little arms.

"Sweet little Cheryl... Out on the streets. Did you sneak out from your Aunt Peaches again?” The woman asked.

"Nooo. I was just taking my Fairy Princess for a walk. The sun is good for her skin." She showed Cheryl the doll she was holding.

The redhead knelt on one knee to meet the girl’s little stature. "You’re right. The sun is doing her good. Your Fairy Princess is pretty.”

"Uhm, Miss Cheryl?”

"Yes sweetie?”

"Are you a Fairy Princess too?”

"What? Me? What makes you think that?" The woman chuckled.

"Mommy told me a bedtime story once. She said people with beautiful hair are secret fairies with magical powers. You have beautiful hair. Do you have powers too, Miss Cheryl?”

"Hmm, well... what do you think?” She teased.

"You do! I knew it!” The girl gasped. She leans closer to the woman’s ear and whispered, “What’s your power Miss Cheryl?"

"I can make people’s wishes come true?”

"You can?”

"Yep, try me. What is your wish? I’ll do my best to grant it.”

"I wish... Mommy would stop working so hard all the time. She's always at work. Except not today cos she can't."

"She can't? Why?"

"She has an owie right now.”

"What? Your mom’s sick? How is she?— is your daddy looking after her?"

"Nu-uh. Daddy’s not here right now. Mommy said he’s on ‘vacation’.."

"Oh right.." Cheryl was joining the dots pretty easily in her head, and it wasn't painting a pretty picture.

"How about we go pick up some soup for mommy at Pops and then we can take it to her?"

She could see CJ thinking about it before nodding her head. "I'm not supposed to go with strangers..but now I know you you're not a stranger right? So it should be okay.."

"Okay great" Cheryl agreed with a bright smile. "I have to go collect my car first but then we can go okay?" She held out her hand for CJ who grabbed onto it tightly, skipping along beside her.

It didn't take long for them to collect the car and some soup for Toni, and soon Cheryl found herself pulling up at the oh so familiar Sunnyside Trailer park she has spent so much time at during her teenage years.

She let CJ go in first, knocking on the door behind her, the soup balanced in her hand.

"Toni?" she waited for a response, not wanting to overstep or appear rude.

When Cheryl didn't hear anything, she headed into the trailer behind CJ. "Where's mommy's room?" she asked softly, putting the soup down on the kitchen counter.

"It's that one down the end of the hall" she pointed, climbing onto the couch and turning on the tv.

"Thanks honey" Cheryl smiled, heading cautiously down the corridor. Toni's door was open a little, so Cheryl didn't feel so bad poking her head around the door.

She saw Toni asleep in bed, although it was clear to Cheryl she was not well. She felt her forehead and feeling it burning up, went to get a wash cloth from the bathroom.  
She crouched down by the side of Toni's bed and laid it on her forehead, hoping it would help her fever.

Toni jolted awake from her slumber so suddenly, it startled the redheaded woman seated beside her. To Toni's surprise it was...  
“Cheryl?...” she croaked, as Cheryl set the wash cloth aside.

"It's me" she whispered softly, not wanting to alarm Toni more as she perched on the edge of the bed. "You have a fever..I was trying to cool it down."

“What—why are you even here? And where’s—?” She groaned, trying to get up using her remaining strength, in search of her daughter. Her little angel. She needed to know where she was.

"CJ is fine.." Cheryl pushed her shoulder down gently. "You need to rest, you're not well."

She looked through to the living area. "She's sat watching the tv...I found her in town playing with one of her dolls, so we picked up some soup for you and I brought her home."

“You don’t have to do that. I can take care of myself and my daughter. Always have and always will.” Toni said stoically as she tried to get herself out of bed again. She had to prepare CJ’s afternoon snack after all. She didn't want her daughter to suffer because she wasn't well.

"I know..I know.." Cheryl rested her hands against Toni's shoulders. "Toni..please. I'm here, let me take care of things.." Toni was different to the Toni she used to know.

Something felt _off_ but she wasn't sure what. She wondered if it was just because Toni was sick.

She shoved off Cheryl’s soft hands off her shoulders and got to her feet. As soon as she stood up, she was already regretting it. The pang of a splitting headache hit her and she suddenly realized how unwell she felt. Curse this flu she thought as she swayed slightly.

Cheryl caught her and ushered her back to bed, even more worried than she was before.  
"It's okay..I've got you.." she got Toni settled back in bed, placing the wash cloth on her head again. "What about some paracetamol or something? Do you have any?"

Toni, now rested on the bed in defeat, her hand covering her temple as she weakly waveed her hand to the bathroom saying, “it’s—it’s in the medicine cabinet over by the..” she grumbles in pain.

Toni, now rested on the bed in defeat, ahold of her temple, weakly waves her hand to the bathroom saying, “it’s—it’s in the medicine cabinet over by the..” she grumbles in pain.

"I'll get it TT.." Cheryl didn't even realize she had used her old nickname until she's already said it.

  
She headed back through the trailer, checking on CJ as she did so. She took the chance to look around. She noticed all the pictures seemed to be of Toni and CJ..except one.

  
It was right at the back of the cabinet and dusty. It didn't look like it had been touched for a long time. Cheryl noticed it was Toni and a guy. Her husband by the look of it.

She put the picture back and headed to find the pills Toni needed to feel better.

"Here.." she held them out to Toni, a glass of water in her hand. "And you need to drink too.."

She took the pills and drank the glass of water before flopping back on the bed.

Cheryl reached out her hand to check Toni's fever, tucking some hair behind her ear before her hand came to rest on Toni's forehead.

Toni flinched away suddenly when she felt Cheryl's soft hand on her forehead.

"Hey..hey" it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Cheryl quickly withdrew her hand. _Toni doesn't like to be touched?_ she wondered.

"Hey..how about we get you get changed out of those into something fresh. You're all sweaty in those. You'll feel better once you're changed.." she headed over to Toni's drawers and pulled out a fresh shirt and sweat pants, handing them to Toni.

Cheryl reached out to help Toni who was weakly trying to get her soaked shirt above her head. Toni pushed her hands away and stopped trying to change, as if she was ashamed of undressing in front of the redhead.

“What? It’s nothing I haven't seen before" Cheryl chuckled lightly. Cheryl had every inch of Toni's wonderful rich caramel-skinned body etched in her memory, even after all these years.

When Toni started to change again, Cheryl couldn't help but glance her way. To her shock, she noticed some usual marks on Toni's skin. Her skin had some old bruising and more than a few scars that Cheryl knew where not there before.

Seeing Cheryl looking at her, Toni quickly tugged her new shirt on, her cheeks turning red. "Cheryl. I..." she didn't know what to say, but didn't want Cheryl asking questions. "Can you please just!—leave?”

“Wait, what? _Why_?" Cheryl was confused.

“Get out, Cheryl! Just get out. Please.."

“Okay. I’m—I’m sorry, Toni.” Cheryl stood, leaving Toni alone in the bedroom. Was all this because she'd seen some scars on her body?

Cheryl made her way back to the living area, where CJ was sat, a worried look on her face.

Cheryl sat down beside the her and picked up her purse, apparently looking through it for something. "Here.." she held out a business card to the little girl.

"That's my cell phone number at the bottom. Anytime you or mommy need anything, call me okay? Even if it's the middle of the night, I don't mind. Okay?"

"Okay.." CJ nodded, still eyeing her mom's bedroom anxiously. "Why did mommy say you have to go? I wanted you to stay.." tears brimmed in her big, brown eyes.

Cheryl wrapped an arm around her shoulders."People say silly things when they're sick. I'm sure I'll see you soon okay? And remember, call if you need _anything_." 

CJ hugged her back, feeling sad that she was leaving so soon. Why did her mom always get mad at Cheryl?

"Bye Cheryl, thanks for being kind to me again."

"Anytime cutie" she waved as she closed the trailer door shut. She hated walking away again, but she would respect Toni's wishes. What else could she do?

.....

_Toni had flinched...she didn't like to be touched...she had scars.. _the thoughts were circulating round Cheryl's head as she tried to figure it out. It couldn't be her first thought could it? _No_. not strong, feisty, independent Toni..

"Ms Blossom?" the light touch to her shoulder made Cheryl jump, but brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I kinda spaced for a second.."

"I've brought your old favorite. Strawberry milkshake with a side of French fries.." he laid them down on the table and beamed at her, his eyes twinkling. "It's nice to see you around again, this place hasn't been the same without you.." he started to walk away.

"Hey Pop?" she called,beckoning him back as in idea came to her. "I have sometime I'd like to run by you.."

....

  
They sat talking for almost half an hour, Cheryl working out the details of their arrangement. She wanted to give Toni a week off..and had offered to pay Pop so he could hire someone else in for the week, but upon discussion in turns out Pop would quite like a week off too to go visit his grandchildren.

Cheryl asked him what his average takings would be in a week and then added on the staff wages so they'd all still get paid before writing Pop a rather sizeable cheque. He was hesitant to take it at first, but Cheryl insisted.

She even agreed that she would be outside Pops when the next set of staff was due to form on shift to explain what was happening.

Cheryl enjoyed her milkshake and fries immensely, happy in the knowledge Toni was going to get a week off where she could focus on getting better and spending time with CJ.

.....

As promised, Cheryl was outside Pops bright and early to explain its unusual closure. She had spoken to all the staff and was only waiting for one more...Toni.

She half expected that Toni wouldn't turn up. She was certainly not well enough to be at work, but knowing what Toni was like, she was sure she was going to turn up at some point.

Just as Cheryl suspected, she saw Toni appear with CJ walking along beside her, a stuffed animal hugged to her chest and a rucksack on her back.

"Uh..what the hell are you doing here?" Toni growled, her voice croaky as she approached Cheryl. She was stood by the steps, arms folded over her chest with a grin on her face.

"Nice to see you too Toni" she sniffed, before crouching down to see CJ. "Morning sweetie. Have you been taking care of mommy?"

CJ nodded eagerly. "Mommy says I am the best nurse. I always take care of her when she has owies. Right mommy?"

"Uh..yeah..right.." Toni looked embarrassed as she averted her gaze from Cheryl's.

"Why is Pops closed? Pops is _never_ closed. It stays open 24/7.." Toni grumbled.

"If you'd give me a chance to explain.." Cheryl started, still trying to catch Toni's eye. "Yes, you're right. Pops _is_ usually open 24/7. I was in here yesterday and I was talking to Pops. I explained how sick you were and that I wanted to give you the week off. I offered to pay your wages and give Pops some money to hire someone else for the week-"

"You did _what_? What do you think I am? Some charity case?"

"What? No Toni! Not at all. You're sick..you shouldn't even be out of bed. Anyway, as I was saying, I wanted to give you some time off. Turns out old Pop quite liked the idea of a week off himself, so I donated a sum of money to cover lost earnings and everyone's wages for the week and now all the staff get a week off. Everyone's a winner."

Toni was still angry, but the walk to the diner has obviously tired her out in her compromised state. She sank heavily onto the steps with a sigh, CJ hovering nervously beside her.

"_This_ is exactly why you need some time off to rest and recover. How about I drive you both home? Get you settled.."

Toni's mind flashed back to yesterday. Cheryl was already getting too close, in danger of figuring things out.

"No thank you, we'll be fine.." Toni wrapped a protective arm around CJ's waist, pulling her close.

"We have to walk all the way back again so soon?" CJ pouted. "I didn't even get my waffles and sundae yet.."

"How about we stop off somewhere for breakfast on the way home?" Cheryl suggested. "My treat.."

"Please mommy...please, please can we?" CJ bounced excitedly beside her.

"Okay fine..but _only_ because you asked so nicely" she kissed her daughter's cheek. She would do anything to make sure her daughter was happy.

"Perfect. I'm parked just down here.." Cheryl held out her hand to Toni when she made no effort to get up.

Toni reluctantly took it, not feeling well enough to argue anymore.

"Maybe we should stop at the drug store on the way..see if we can get you anything stronger.."

"_No_" Toni barked before she could stop herself. "Uh..I mean..no..no thank you. I'm fine with what I have.."

"Okay.." Cheryl narrowed her eyes, analyzing Toni's strange reaction in her head.

Something was going on with Toni, she could sense it. She just needed to figure out what it was. And being Cheryl Blossom, she was going to do exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 3!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter at: theauthenticme2 and you can follow my fabulous co-writer on mam_unique21.
> 
> Feel free to ask anything on curiouscat (link on my twitter page theauthenticme2).
> 
> We would love to read your comments and thoughts below! ♥️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes with a trigger warning for domestic violence. Please skip the Toni flashback if that's not something you see comfortable with reading.

Cheryl Blossom was not known for her smiles. She rarely smiled at work or at home, feeling there was very little her in her life to actually smile about.

Until Toni and little CJ had come in to her life only a few days ago. Something inside her felt lighter..more free since seeing Toni again.

_Earlier that morning. _

It came as a shock to Pedro Martinez, Cheryl’s executive assistant, when she did eventually smile. He paused mid sentence in a daze while he was in the middle of briefing his redheaded boss, her red lips suddenly stretched in a foolish bright grin.

"Well? Continue Martinez" She singsonged, fumbling through her hotel wardrobe while doing the teleconference with her assistant on Skype.

"Oh yes! Well... The Cherry-Os cereal launch was quite a success this week. Infact, it was so successful that that it has now overthrown the competing cereal brands to be the current best selling brand on the market. The Tokyo deal regarding the machinery upgrades to Blossom Food Corp factories is in the green and ready for you after your engagement in Riverdale. I already booked the ticket and your hotel—...” he paused, seeing his boss rather preoccupied at the moment.

"I’m sorry Miss Blossom, but am I coming to you at a bad time? It seems you’re rather busy. You know I could brief you later if—“

"What? No. Keep going, Martinez. I’m listening. So, the cereal launch, the Tokyo deal?...” She tailed off, waiting for him to continue.

"And the latest issue of Forbes just came out. I had a copy sent to you. Congratulations again Miss Blossom for being Forbes’ Businesswoman of the Year.” He commended as the redhead glanced at the magazine that was sat on the side table by her head. It read:

"Forbes Young Billionaire’s Issue...  
Cheryl Blossom, Businesswoman of the Year: The Lady Magnate Behind the Food Manufacturing Conglomerate."

She was on the cover of another business magazine and society page yet again, the pages inside spilling the same content I ER and over of how she built an empire out of the ruins she inherited from her late father.

And over and over, photographers would ask for a smile from the redhead, a request she dismissed with her iconic eyeroll as she dissed, ‘I do not have all day. Time is money. Snap the damn photo already!’

Cheryl Blossom never smiled. Unlike today.

"Martinez, which do you think matches with my outfit today? Should I go with Alexander McQueen French coat, Dolce or Balenciaga?” She asked like an excited schoolgirl on a first date.

"Uhh. The French coat? But I have to as Miss Blossom, why are you dressing up so early in the morning? Are you closing a deal with Schneider or—?”

"No. I’m uhh... meeting an old friend.” She hesitated, thinking of a description of Toni who was far from just an ‘old friend’, whom she’d be meeting at the closed doors of Pop’s Chock lit shoppe very soon.

"Uh huh. An ‘old friend’... I’ve been hearing and reading things recently you know Miss Blossom.”

"The paparazzi taking cheap shots yet again? Those vultures...” Cheryl uttered with gritted teeth.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. The Tabloids have been recently saying that you've got yet another romantic conquest. Gallivanting around the streets of your dear hometown with an alleged married woman and her ‘trophy’.”

“Well then. You know what to do. Call my publicist Helena and have her work on getting rid of all those scoundrels before we delve into another fiasco like the last time.” She sighed frustratedly, recalling that time when one of the women she used to see casually, her so-called girlfriend, came out to the media after she stopped seeing her, calling Cheryl Blossom a stone-cold, heartless schmuck obsessed with work and happily married to her company.

Maybe she was right. Cheryl _was_ heartless. Because she left her heart with Toni.

"Yes, Miss Blossom. I’m calling her right now and working on getting rid of them" Cheryl’s assistant promised, reaching to his cell.

"Good. I’ll leave you to it. Because right now... there’s somewhere I have to be" there was no hiding the bright, excited smile on her face as she ended the Skype call.

....

  
Even though Toni didn't want to admit it, she had enjoyed her morning with Cheryl and CJ. She still felt awful and knew her body needed the week off, but it was nice to see CJ so happy and of course she didn't _hate_ spending time with Cheryl. After she dropped them back, Toni made sure CJ was settled before going back to bed to try and rid herself of her pounding headache.  
....

  
_Flashback_:

Toni kicked off her work shoes as she flops into a seat by the dining area of her modest trailer home’s kitchenette, moving her feet up to the other chair to massage her throbbing calves.

She longed for these brief moments of rest after a long day of slaving away at both at work and home.

And of course, there was her beautiful daughter Cheryl...her little CJ.

  
“Smile, Mommy.” Says the adorable little girl, flashing her sweetest tooth-gapped grin as she held up her toy camera, “Click, click...” she imitated the camera’s clicking sound. "I'm taking photos just like you mommy."

Toni smiled at the sight of her daughter. Her precious little angel. Her life’s salvation. Her safe haven.  
All the woes and exhaustion seemed to melt away whenever she saw her daughter. Her little Cheryl.

Until...

“Toni! Get your ass in here and get us some beers!” Her deadbeat husband yelled from the living room where a game of poker was being held.

"In a minute!” She grunted.  
  
"Shake a leg woman! I want those beers right now!”  
  
His reply suddenly got her blood so boiling that she blurted "why don’t you pull your own weight and get your own damn beer for a changeyou sleazy bastards!”

She regretted venting out loud like that immediately, hearing his thundering footsteps heading towards the kitchenette quickly.

"CJ...g-go to your room right now baby.” She trembled as her little girl nodded, running quickly from the room. She had learnt that when her mom told her to do that, she knew daddy was angry and she needed to get away so that she didn't get caught in the cross fire.

She was just in time not to come across her father, towering six foot two over his wife, his blue eyes piercing into Toni's.

"What did you just say to me?”

"Y-you heard me. I said—“

Smack!

He slapped the woman so hard that her slight frame was flung immediately into the wall.

"What? What did you say? I didn’t catch that.” He grumbled, grabbing a fistful of the petite woman’s brown hair as he continued. "Tell me again, I fucking dare you!” He was gripping her hair so tightly that she was whimpering in pain.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought.." he growled when he got no response. "Now... get us the damn beer and don’t let me have to ask twice again or I swear to God ...”  
He threw her towards the refrigerator door before he stepped out, leaving the trembling woman behind.

_End of flashback_

....

“Jake, stop! Please.." Toni gasped awake, finding herself in an empty bed.

A dream. It was just a dream. Jake was gone. Jake left. He’s not here, he can't hurt her anymore.  
  
CJ heard her mom waking up from _another_ bad dream, hating to hear her mom's breathing be so erratic as she tried to calm herself down.

CJ had taken her some water and asked if she was okay and Toni has assured her she was..but CJ didn't think so, sneaking away to call Cheryl on the number she had given her.

Cheryl promised her she would be over soon, telling CJ not to worry.  
....

Cheryl opened the door quietly, as CJ had told her she would unlock it for her. "CJ?" She called quietly, wondering where the little girl was.

CJ stood from where she sat upon hearing the voice of the woman. Her friend is here.

She met Cheryl by the door, greeting her with a nervous smile. "Cheryl, you’re here.” CJ took the woman’s hand and led her to the living room where crayons and colorful drawings were scattered on the floor.

"How are you honey?" She say sat down beside her. "You sounded worried when you called."

The little girl’s smile slowly faltered upon remembering. "It’s... It’s Mommy...”

"What happened sweetie?" Cheryl was worried too.

“She’s... she’s having bad dreams again.” CJ croaked. “You’re a fairy princess, right? Can you give Mommy a good dream?” She asked sadly. "She needs good dreams."

"I can try my best honey" Cheryl wished she could give Toni all the happiness in the world. "What are her bad dreams about?"

“Daddy.” The girl simply replied. "Always him."

"Do you wanna tell me any more about it?" Cheryl asked carefully, sensing it was a painful topic for CJ too.

“Do you drink ‘beer’, Cheryl?” CJ asked out of the blue. "Because Daddy drinks beer a lot. And puts white stuff up his nose...” she stopped for a while to scribble some red onto her paper. "And it turns him into a very bad person...”

Cheryl felt her heart break at CJ's description. "No I don't sweetie. He..he does? What happens when he does those things?" She could already guess the kinds of things he did at the way Toni had flinched the other day.

“Daddy, he... he always makes Mommy cry....” her voice quivered, tears suddenly streaming from her cheeks. The girl was trembling, both from sadness and fear, remembering her father and how she used to have to hide under her covers and try and block it all out.

"Don't cry sweetie.." she leaned down to rub CJ's back gently. "Would you like a hug?" She wanted to ask first.

The girl jumped into her arms without even saying yes and buried her head in the redheaded woman’s neck, tears falling from her pale cheeks. A habit that reminded the woman of the girl’s mother.

"It's okay honey, I've got you.." she rubbed her back softly, surprised at how quickly CJ had jumped into her arms. "I'm gonna try and help mommy okay? Make her feel better."

"CJ? Who are you talking to?" Toni emerged from her bedroom, rubbing her eyes sleepily as her long hair fell around her shoulders.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she stopped in her tracks when she saw Cheryl sat on her couch, CJ in her arms.

"I want an explanation right the hell now.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 4! Cheryl and Toni will talk properly in the next chapter! 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter at: theauthenticme2 and you can follow my fabulous co-writer on mam_unique21.
> 
> Feel free to ask anything on curiouscat (link on my twitter page theauthenticme2).
> 
> We would love to read your comments and thoughts below! ♥️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni finally start to talk properly. 
> 
> This chapter comes with a trigger warning for some swearing and mentions of domestic violence.

"CJ? Who are you talking to?" Toni emerged from her bedroom, rubbing her eyes sleepily as her long hair fell around her shoulders.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she stopped in her tracks when she saw Cheryl sat on her couch, CJ on her lap.

"I want an explanation right the hell now.."

"Please don't be mad mommy.." CJ mumbled quietly. "I called her cos you were having one of your bad dreams again and I didn't know how to fix it..."

Toni's eyes immediately softened as CJ spoke. "That was very kind of you baby..." she leaned down to where CJ was sat and kissed the top of her head. "And I'm not mad, but I do want to talk to Cheryl for a bit. Can you be a big girl and go play in your room for a little while?"

"Sure you're not mad?" She checked, giving Toni another anxious gaze.

"Promise.." she reassured her, watching CJ hug Cheryl again.

...

"Your didn't have to come.." Toni stated quietly to Cheryl once CJ was in her room.

"She was worried about you.." Cheryl took in Toni's tired features.

“What are you doing?” Toni asked coldly, arms crossed, her rich brown eyes deadset as they pierced into Cheryl’s.

"what do you mean, what am I doing? I wanted to check on you..CJ was worried and there wasn't much I could do over the phone."

“No. What I mean is this...everything!” She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Why are you even here?! Why do you have to come in—into my daughter’s and my life and be this way?!”

She folded her arms over her chest as her eyes bored into Cheryl's coldly. "We were fine, Cheryl! _I_ was fine until—“

"Believe it or not..I care. About you..and CJ. I know we haven't been together for the last 10 years but that doesn't mean I stopped caring. And seeing you unwell and struggling..I just..I couldn't bare it Toni." She took a breath. "You were fine until what? Until I came back? Because that's not quite the way CJ tells things Toni.." she said softly, reaching out to touch Toni's arm but retracting her hand at the last second.

“You care?? For me?? Aww... What a crock of shit!” She huffed sarcastically.

It was quite a surprise to Cheryl hearing Toni swear at her like that.

“Oh I see... I see how this is going...” Toni continued. "You think you can come in here waving your little chequebook, slapping those dollars into people’s faces, busting your greens like confetti, thinking it can solve and fix everything, buying your way into people’s hearts. Well newsflash Miss Bigshot... your money ain’t buying shit!" she took a breath. "Not my daughter’s affection and certainly not my forgiveness. Because everything... _everything_ is shit! It's all completely fucked beyond repair... and you—“ tears started streaming down her face as she waved her finger at the woman she had once been able to call her girlfriend.

“Goddamn it! Y-you—“ she croaked trying to continue yet found she was unable to find the words. All that left her mouth was an anguished sob as her knees trembled and she dropped the floor and started to sob.

It broke Cheryl's heart to see Toni like that. She could see the broken woman before her, trying so hard to be strong but the pain and hurt was showing through and Cheryl could not ignore it.

"Toni.." she crouched down beside the smaller woman who was sobbing hard, unable to stop herself from wrapping her arms around Toni in comfort. "It's okay..I've got you..let it out.."

“N-no. No you don’t... Y-you’re never there. I have no one. I have nothing. Everything’s a mess...everything is just... shit... I’m the biggest shit of all, t-that’s why—everyone’s left. Y-you left... Jake left...” she sobbed. "I was never good enough for you... I was never good enough for him... I-I’ll never be good enough for anyone. And e-everything just... hurts. It fucking hurts. I’m so exhausted...” she seemed to curl further in on herself as Cheryl watched on in horror.

“I hate you all. I hate Jake, I hate _you_”  
“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you...” she cried harder although at the same time found herself sinking further into Cheryl’s embrace.

"I deserve every word and you have every right to hate me.." Cheryl had no idea how she was managing to stay so calm when all she wanted to do was sob for the woman in her arms. "But I've got you and I'm not letting go. I am so sorry that I let you down before..but it won't happen again, I promise.." she sat more comfortably on the floor, pulling Toni into her lap as she continued to sob. "It's okay..I've got you.." she soothed in Toni's ear, her free hand rubbing rhythmic circles on her back.

“Please... p-please stop, Cheryl... Stop saying that. Stop saying you’ll be there when you never mean it... You’ll leave... everyone leaves. They always do...” She cried, her grip crumpling Cheryl’s designer shirt in her clenched fist.

"I don't expect you to believe me right away, but I promise..I'm here..and I'm not leaving. I want to help Toni..I know things have been very hard on you and I hate that so much. You deserve nothing but happiness. From what CJ told me, you're not at all happy right now.."

“W-what did she... what did she say?” She sniffled.

Cheryl could feel Toni's feverish breath coming out in soft pants against the pale skin of her neck.

She carefully pressed the back of her hand to Toni's forehead. "Toni..you're burning up. Let's get you back to bed with some Advil and then we can talk some more okay?" she eased Toni out of her arms and pushed herself up, holding out her hands to Toni to help her stand.

Cheryl found what she needed and quickly returned with Advil and a glass of water. She offered them to Toni, watching her eye them with caution. "You'll feel better if you take them.." she nudged gently.

Toni nodded, accepting the small pills before Cheryl helped her to lay down.

Toni's tired eyes gazed up to the ceiling of her small bedroom in the trailer as Cheryl sat beside her, kicking her shoes off.

She rested her back against the bed’s worn headboard, her kind eyes looking down at the unwell woman beside her. "You'll feel better soon.." Cheryl assured her, making sure she was comfortable, her fingers softly trailing up and down Toni's arm.

"A bit earlier, you asked what CJ had said. She that her daddy makes you cry a lot..." Cheryl started carefully, waiting for Toni's reaction.

Tears started to slip down Toni's pale cheeks, her clouded gaze remaining on the ceiling as she refused to look at Cheryl.

“Jake, h-he...” her voice quivered, the memories of the dark times she had experienced running through her mind as she tried to formulate her thoughts into words.

“He...sometimes he.." she faltered. "Hurts me..."

Cheryl ran her fingertips comfortingly along Toni's arm. "It's okay..take your time.." her voice was reassuring. "The bruises I saw the other day..that was all him?"

She nodded in reply, biting her lip as she let out a shaky sob. "Everything ... just h-hurts... so much...”

"Shh, it's okay..I've got you.." she found herself pulling Toni into a protective hug while she comforted her.

Toni allowed herself to be comforted by Cheryl, enjoying the feel of her protective arms around her and knowing that it came from a kind place. "I..I've.." she started quietly, a quiver in her voice. "I've never said that out loud before.."

"Said what?" Cheryl whispered as she tucked some of Toni's hair behind her ear.

"Told anyone..about Jake..about how he is.." but even then she knew she had barely scratched the surface with the brief details she had given Cheryl.

"I hate that he's treated you like that.." Cheryl murmured. "I wish I could take all that hurt and pain away from you."

"He wasn't always like this..well..not at first anyway.." she didn't know why all this was spilling out. He'd _kill_ her if he knew she was talking about any of this.

"What changed?" Cheryl couldn't help but ask, realizing that this fragile conversation could end at any second.

"Drink..drugs...he'd been into all that from the day I met him. But he was such a charmer..I never thought that he'd..that I would.." another sob escaped her lips, Cheryl simply holding her close and letting her know she was okay.

Cheryl rocked Toni gently, back and forth on the bed as she soothed her, unable to resist placing gentle kisses to her temple.

Toni couldn't remember the last time anyone had been so caring or _tender_ with her..Jake never gave her affection like this.

"CJ..she's never _seen_ him hurt me. But I know she's heard lots. I can't bare the fact that she's had to listen to all that. The way he talks..he's so rude..so violent. I never wanted any of this to involve her, she doesn't deserve any of it."

"Kids are resilient and a lot stronger than we realize. She'll be okay, I know she will, it will take time, but she'll get there."

A soft knock at the door caused both women to glance over at it.

"Mommy?" an anxious CJ called, the handle opening slowly before she poked her head around it.

"Come here baby.." Toni held her arms out to CJ, who climbed up onto the bed and willingly into them.

"Are you okay mommy? You were super sad.."

Toni pulled CJ tightly against her, holding her tight. "I'm okay. I'm sorry you had to hear that, but I promise I feel better now."

"Is that because Cheryl is a fairy princess and made you all better?" She asked seriously.

"A what?" Toni scrunched up her nose. She had no idea what CJ was talking about.

"You know..like in the movies.."

"Cheryl actually did make me feel better.." Toni turned to look at the woman beside her with an appreciative smile.

"And how are you doing?" Cheryl asked while she observed the little girl sat beside her.

CJ simply shrugged, burying her face in her mom's chest.

Toni reached down to cup both CJ's cheeks tenderly. "I'm sorry you had to see me upset again.."

"I don't like it when you're sad mommy. Daddy always makes you sad.."

"I don't like that either.."'she confessed. "But daddy is not here anymore so he's not hurting anyone or making anyone sad okay?"

"He could come back though.." the fear in her voice was obvious.

"He could. But if he does, he won't be here with us. I won't let him" she tried to reassure CJ. "Try not to worry okay?" She knew her words didn't hold much weight, but she wanted to try and reassure her daughter as best she could. It was the least she deserved.

...

Toni squinted awake as the sun shone upon her face, streaming in through the grubby window as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She noticed immediately that she was alone in bed. Cheryl left. She didn't know why she was surprised.

Of course Cheryl was gone. Toni felt a heavy feeling settle in her chest as she realized that Cheryl had left again. She heaved herself out of bed, surprised to hear clattering and giggling coming from the small kitchenette down the corridor.

Both Cheryl and CJ were in there, CJ stood on a chair beside the counter, pancake mix flying around the kitchen as they giggled.

“You look like the boogeyman now Cheryl!” The little girl giggled with glee as some landed on Cheryl's face.

“Look who’s talking, my cute little boogeyman.” The woman laughed as they continue making a mess all over the counter.

“Wait, wait, wait! Time out, time out, CJ! I have to flip the pancakes real quick...” Cheryl gestured towards the pancakes and went to the stove, flipping the pancake by tossing it expertly from the pan.

“Wow! How do you do that?” An amazed CJ clapped.

“Magic. I’m a fairy princess remember?" she played along, tucking the girl’s stray locks of brown hair behind her ear and wiping the powder from the girl’s cheeks.

“Uhm, Cheryl?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“Why is Mommy always so mad at you?”

“Well... I left your Mommy. A long time ago, without saying a proper goodbye. Its rude to leave people without saying goodbye CJ, so she has every right to be mad at me."

“Why did you leave?”

“Because I was looking for something. I was looking for a special star that I thought was missing from my life.."

“You were looking for a star? Like  
in the sky? Did you find it? Is it where you get your powers from?”

"Nope" Cheryl shook her head. "I have been looking for a long time, but You know something? I never found it because little did I know, I already had everything I needed already and I just... let it slip through my fingers.” Cheryl realized how sad that made her, but flashed CJ her trademark smile. "Anyway...you don't need to know all that kiddo. It's something you'll understand when you're a grown up." She turned her attention back to the pancakes that were now spreading a delectable aroma around the room.

“Mmm. That smells so yummy. You are a really good cook Cheryl."

“Thanks. I like cooking, especially baking. I remember when I knew your mommy a long time ago, I never wanted her anywhere near the kitchen because _she_ was a terrible—“

Toni, who had been listening to their conversation in the hallway, suddenly cleared her throat to make her presence known.

“Mommy!” CJ greeted. "Cheryl was just saying what a terrible-"

"What a terr-ibly wonderful person your mommy is.." she corrected quickly with a sheepish grin. "Morning Toni.."

"Good morning, Cheryl" Toni couldn't hide the small smirk that spread across her lips as Cheryl tried to cover up what she was really planning to say.

"Pancakes anyone?" Cheryl grinned, serving them up onto their plates. "I made these with my extra special recipe."

They were the best pancakes any of them had eaten in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this and reading chapter 5. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter at: theauthenticme2 and you can follow my fabulous co-writer on mam_unique21.
> 
> Feel free to ask anything about this story or anythinf else on curiouscat (link on my twitter page theauthenticme2).
> 
> We would welcome any comments or thoughts below! ♥️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has been such a long time coming. Thank you for sticking with this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is mostly fluff with some light angst!

It had been a few days since Cheryl had stayed the night, Toni sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Toni was feeling a lot better, whatever nasty bug she had been suffering from has finally started to ebb away and was now little more than a stuffed nose and intermittent cough.

Cheryl had invited Toni and CJ to a picnic in the park, wanting to make the most of the warmer weather while it lasted.

Cheryl being Cheryl, she had managed to arrange a rather elaborate spread, making sure it included many of the things she knew both Toni and CJ enjoyed. She had even bought CJ a little coloring book with crayons, keen to make sure she wouldn't be bored.

Cheryl carefully laid out a red and white checkered picnic blanket that she had bought specially for the occasion under a shady tree, laying some cushions on top of it before starting to unpack the food. She really hoped Toni and CJ liked it.

...

"Look mommy, there she is!" CJ squealed with excitement, tugging on Toni's hand to reach Cheryl quicker.

"You run ahead.." Toni encouraged, knowing if she even attempted to keep up with CJ's excited pace in her current state, it would end in a coughing fit.

"Okay" she grinned happily, racing towards Cheryl with a grin that made Cheryl's heart sore.

"Cheryl, hi!" CJ launched herself at her favorite redhead, throwing her arms tightly around her neck. "Thanks for inviting us on a picnic. I've never been to one before!"

"Never?" Cheryl tried to hide her surprise.

"Daddy didn't like picnics" she mumbled quietly, her demeanor becoming somewhat withdrawn nor she had mentioned her father. "He said they were stupid..."

"Daddy said a lot of things that mommy didn't agree with" Toni added, coming up behind her, running a hand through CJ's hair. "But we don't need to worry about that now do we sweetie?" she reminded her. "So we can enjoy this lovely picnic that Cheryl has so beautifully organized. Picnics are anything _but_ stupid, right Cheryl?"

"Absoutely! Picnics are the best! Come sit.." Cheryl patted the cushions beside her, CJ sitting down one side of her, Toni the other.

"Aannd, I got you a little something" she handed the small, purple package to CJ. "Just incase you get a little bored.."

"You really shouldn't have.." Toni cut in, but Cheryl shook her head.

"It's only something tiny."

CJ pulled the ribbon off and opened the paper carefully, pulling out a fairytale coloring book and some crayons. "I get to keep these?" she checked, holding them tightly in her hands.

"Absolutely. They're a gift, yours to keep forever."

"Thank you Cheryl" CJ jumped up and hugged her again. "You're so super kind." CJ wasn't used to gifts like this, it was something Toni had never had the money to treat her with.

CJ placed them down carefully beside the cushion she had previously occupied, picking up the purple ribbon that had previously adorned her gift.

"Can you tie this in my hair please mommy? Like the ballerinas have!" She sat herself down in Toni's lap and handed her the silk ribbon, Toni tying it neatly in a bow in a section of her hair to the side of her face. 

"Looks beautiful baby" she promised her, kissing her cheek as she looked up at Cheryl with a mouthed thank you.

Toni still spend most of her time on edge, worrying if Jake was going to come back into their lives. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing, but it made it difficult to feel _safe_, especially when they were out in public. Did he have someone keeping tabs on them? Reporting back? She just had no idea.

"What are you thinking about T?" Cheryl asked softly. "kinda lost you for a bit there.."

"Nothing important.." Toni reassured her, shaking her head. It wasn't something she wanted to bring up with CJ around.

"Tell me later?" Cheryl trailed her fingers affectionally alone Toni's arm.

"Will do," she offered her a tight smile. "Now, tell us about all this wonderful food you have prepared.."  
...

They spend a relaxing few hours at the park, Cheryl's picnic selection being nothing short of amazing in both variety and quality.

CJ had never tasted half of the foods Cheryl had brought, enjoying sampling every single thing with relish and a grin on her face.

By the time they were packing away, CJ had made Toni promise to add atleast 3 new things to their grocery shop the next time they visited the store, including root vegetable chips, quinoa meatballs and blueberry French macarons. Toni wasn't sure any of these items would be available at their local grocery store, or even in her price range, but she didn't want to upset CJ when she seemed so happy.

"I really enjoyed today" Toni told her as they sat together on a bench by the children's playground, CJ happily chatting and playing with the other kids.

"I did too.." Cheryl agreed, reaching her hand out and giving Toni's a gentle squeeze. "I'm so glad you were able to come."

"On a normal Saturday, I would have been at Pops, but _someone_ paid for us to all have a week off so.." she chuckled, clearly now completely over her angry reaction when she first heard what Cheryl had done earlier in the week.

"We should do this again. If you'd like to of course.."

"I'd really that" Toni agreed quietly, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"Well I have zero plans besides organizing the reunion so my schedule is pretty free. Name a time and a place and I'll be there.."

"As long as I'm spending time with you, it doesn't matter when or where.."

"I have to go to Riverdale High and finalize some plans for the upcoming reunion if you'd like to join me.."

Toni hadn't set foot in her old high school didn't the day she graduated. She had no idea how she would feel going back there. It was the last time her and Cheryl were together and she had felt care free.

"I'd like that very much."

"Excellent! Then it's a date!"  
...

The fall air seemed to have suddenly taken a cold turn since Toni's sunny weekend picnic at the park. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself as the wind whipped around her, the walk to CJ's school feeling longer than normal without the company of her recently rekindled friend by her side.

"Hey..Tiny.." a voice called suddenly, jogging up to her and jolting her from her wandering mind with a tap on her shoulder.

Toni whipped round, her hand on her now racing heart.

"Fangs. Please don't scare me like that. I thought.." she trailed off. "You know what? It doesn't matter.."

"Thought I was what? _Cheryl Blossom_?" he scowled when he mentioned her name.

"What? No!"

"I saw you at Pickens Park the other day with Miss Bigshot. Looked like you getting very cosy with her enjoying that picnic."

"You for some sort of problem with that?" Toni questioned, continuing to walk towards the school to collect CJ.

"She left Toni. She _left_ you. You don't see her for almost 10 years and suddenly you're all over each other again?"

"You have no right to make comments like that."

"You're one of my best friends and I care about you. What the hell are you doing to yourself Toni? Have you not already had enough of her shit? When are you gonna pull your head out of the clouds? As soon as the reunion is over she'll be out of here and you'll be alone again."

"Wow, seriously Fangs?" Toni wasn't sure if she felt more hurt or angry by his rant.

"Thanks for the support. How about instead of yelling at me, you try something a little more supportive? '_It's so nice to see you smile for the first time in years Toni_' or '_it's nice to see you not covered in bruises for once'_.." she folded her arms over her chest, moving away from Fangs at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Toni..wait..please.." he ran to catch up with her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just worried. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Well take your worry somewhere else because I don't need it" she wasn't in a good mood now, Fangs words upsetting her.

"Can we just talk a bit more?"

"Not now, I have to collect CJ" her voice was a little snappier than Fangs was used to. "Call me when you feel you can support my choices. If you can't, I guess I'll see you around.." she left a speechless Fangs in her wake, wiping the few tears that has spilled down her cheeks.

If her and Fangs had fallen out a few weeks ago, Toni would have been very limited on who she could have actually turned to. The longer she had been with Jake, the more her friendship circle had shrunk.

But right now, there was only one person she wanted to see, one person that would make her feel better. _Cheryl_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If there is anything specific you'd like to see in the coming chapters, feel free to add it to your comment. I can't promise that it will be included as there are things already planned behind the scenes, but will try to include your ideas where possible! 
> 
> Come find me on twitter at theauthenticme2 ♥️ I am taking prompts for general Choni one shots, so feel free to leave anything you'd like to read on my curious cat (link on my twitter profile). I currently have 18 waiting to be written so can't promise it will be quick, but I promise I am working on them!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming! I hope you’re still along for the ride with me!
> 
> This chapter has a heavy trigger warning for domestic violence. 
> 
> Massive shout out and thank you to Cate for her help with this chapter. You wouldn’t be reading it without her input ♥️

“Toni? What are you doing out here? It’s freezing..” Cheryl wound down her window as she stopped beside Toni.

“I’m going to collect CJ from school like I do everyday..”

“You haven’t even got a coat on...” Cheryl came to a complete stop, jumping out of the car to wrap her coat around Toni’s leather clad shoulders. “Your shivering. Let me drive you to go get CJ. We’ll blast the heating on full to warm you up on the way..” she guided her towards the car.

“Thank you..” Toni murmured, no energy to argue as she got gratefully into the car. Usually she would have protested, or insisted on walking. But not today. She was cold and her talk with Fangs had done nothing to lift her somber mood.

“I was gonna call you later today actually..” she mumbled, fidgeting with her hands nervously in her lap.

“Is everything okay?”

Toni nodded briefly, although said nothing more.

“You don’t seem okay..” Cheryl immediately picked up on her anxious body language.

“I ran into Fangs earlier..” Toni muttered, her cheeks already burning red. “H..he says I shouldn’t trust you, that you’ll only up and leave again and hurt me like you did before.”

“If I had the chance, I would tell him..and anyone else who might listen how much I _deeply_ regret those decisions..” she sighed. “And If I could go back and change things, I would. I made a lot of stupid decisions back then and I’m just sorry that you got hurt in the process..”

“Its okay..” Toni reassured her. “I forgive you..”

“Thank you Toni..” Cheryl whispered, her voice thick with emotion. “I know you didn’t have to forgive me. The fact you have..it means the world to me.”

“Cheryl..”

“It’s true..” Cheryl cut in. “Now..which way to CJ’s school?”

After they had collected CJ, Cheryl had insisted on taking them out for dinner, or atleast buying them take out. She had left that decision in Toni’s hands, not wanting to commit to CJ either way.

Cheryl has dropped them hope after dinner, waiving them off before promising to come by in the morning and give them a ride to school.

——

“Well, well, well...” the voice Toni heard as she walked into her trailer send a shiver straight down her spine. 

“J..Jake?” She stuttered, CJ cowering behind her anxiously. “What are you doing here?”

“This is my home. I own this damn trailer” he growled. “so don’t ask me what the hell I am doing here.”

“right..right...” Toni stuttered out anxiously. “I didn’t think we’d see you back here anytime soon...”

“Well you have” he snarled, towering over her. “And you and I need to have a little talk.”

“CJ? Baby, mommy needs you to go to your room okay?”

CJ didn’t want to leave her mother’s side, but she was terrified. “Can you take me mommy?”

“Come on..” Toni Picked CJ up in shaking arms, taking her to her bedroom. She had no idea what Jake might be capable of tonight and she didn’t want to find out.

“CJ...I need you to be a really big girl and use my phone to call Cheryl okay? Tell her that daddy showed up and ask her to come over here as soon as she can.” She silently slipped her phone into CJ’s hand and closed her door, praying that Jake hadn’t heard any of that. 

All she had to do was keep Jake talking. Cheryl would come, Toni _knew_ she would. 

“You said you wanted to talk?” Toni asked anxiously, sitting down gingerly on the couch. She hoped if she sat down, Jake might do the same. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I let you live under _my_ roof rent free, and this is the welcome back I get?” he was already raging, and Toni didn’t even know why.

“What do you want me to say?”

“A little thanks wouldn’t go amiss..” he growled, glaring at her as he sulked over to the fridge.

“You don’t even buy beer anymore?” He slammed their fridge so hard, the contents rattled.

“I’m sorry..” Toni bowed her head. “I don’t drink it...I didn’t think..I might have one somewhere..”

“What? Didn’t think I’d come back? You should be so lucky..” he shouted, kicking the table leg in frustration. 

“I can get some beer..if you’re sticking around?” She stammered, fear coursingthrough her.

“I'll be around." Jake stated with a sick grin. "Get me some food while you're at it. We need to talk after that."

“I do...don’t have much in. I can make you grilled cheese?” She stammered anxiously.

"Useless bitch." Jake murmured angrily as he walked towards the couch and threw himself onto it. 

“A...am I making you something or not?” she could feel her limbs shaking.

Jake groaned with anger. "Of course you are!" He yelled loudly, banging his fist against the table.

Toni jumped at the noise, quickly moving to the kitchen to cook his food.

Jake sat at the couch, angrily tapping his foot. "Are you getting me beer or what?" He shouted to the kitchen as Toni was busy. 

“Here..” Toni brought in a small tray, a beer and his sandwich in it.

Jake scrunched his nose in disgust. "What the hell is this?" He asked with rage bubbling in his voice, holding the beer up in disgust. 

“It’s all we had in..”

“I told you to throw the rest of that shit away and buy me Bud beer!" Jake yelled as he shattered the beer bottle against the table, picking up a large shard of glass. "You need to think twice before crossing me.."

“Jake please...CJ is in her bedroom..” she begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Then I guess you'll just have to be quiet..." He murmured with a devilish grin as he slapped her with all the force he could muster.

Toni fell to the floor, holding a hand to her cheek as the tears continued to fall. Why did he hate her so much?

He dropped the glass to the floor before picking her up by the scruff of her shirt. "What will it take for you to listen to me?" He asked in a murderous tone.

“I am listening. And I’ll do better...I promise...”

"I don't think you will.." Jake stated with clear rage in his voice as he revealed another piece of glass in the palm of his hand. "Maybe this will help you remember.."

“Jake no...please...” she sobbed, cowering away from him.

Jake placed the glass on Toni's arm, m digging deeper into her skin with every second. "It didn't have to be this way Toni..." he said with disapproval as he dragged the glass down her arm. "You just had to listen.."

“I am listening..please..” she tried to pull her arm away as pain seared through her skin.

Jake harshly grabbed her wrist. "Stay still.. you're only making it worse for yourself."

Toni closed her eyes, wishing with everything in her that CJ had managed to call Cheryl and she was on her way.

Jake smiled a sick smile, throwing the sharp piece of glass onto the floor.

———

When Cheryl had got an anxious call from CJ, she had immediately dropped everything to rush round to Toni’s trailer. She wasn’t sure exactly what she would find but did not expect the scene she found when she burst through the door. Thank goodness it was unlocked.

“What are you doing? Get the hell away from her..”

Jake dropped Toni onto the pile of glass, ignoring her cries of pain as he turned to face this unknown woman. "And who the hell are you?" He asked with a sneer.

“That’s none of your business...” Cheryl had already called 911 on her way over and could hear the sirens outside, signaling that they were in their way.

Jake's eyes widened at the sound of the sirens. "Who did you call bitch?"

“You think you can treat someone like that and get away with it?” Cheryl glared triumphantly at him as two police officers came through the door, one of them being Cheryl’s cousin Betty.

“Is everything okay here?” The male officer asked.

Jake immediately lunged for Cheryl, but was unable to get to her as the two police officers restrained him. "I'll get you for this!" He vowed as he was dragged out of the trailer. "Mark my words! I'll be back!"

Cheryl ignored his angry words. Instead rushing straight to Toni’s side. 

“Oh my god...Toni. We need to get you to the ER.." Cheryl remarkedgently. "Let me help you up.."

“N...no...I don’t need the ER...please...” she was shaking and clearly in a lot of pain as she cowered away from Cheryl. 

Cheryl let out a soft sigh, not wanting to make Toni afraid. “It’s okay..you’re safe now..”

“I..I can handle this...” she promised, tears in her eyes.

Cheryl shook her head. "I'm not compromising on your well-being. You need to see a doctor. If you don’t want to go to the ER, I can see if my friend who’s a doctor can see you?”

“Toni? Cheryl?” Betty came back into the trailer. “Are you both okay?” Betty surveyed the scene before her. “We’ve got an ambulance on it’s way who will take you to the ER.”

"Which would you prefer?" Cheryl asked softly.

Toni shrugged. “Can I go for neither?”

Cheryl shook her head. "You need medical attention sweetie.”

“We are going to need to take a statement from you when you’re had your injuries attended to.”

"Would you rather be treated here or the emergency room?" Cheryl asked gently.

“Here really isn’t an option ladies..” Betty informed them. “You can either go to the ER in the ambulance or you can take her Cheryl but she needs to go be seen. We don’t know how bad these injuries are and she’ll need an X-ray because of all that glass.”

Cheryl let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry Toni..."

“It’s not your fault Cheryl. Maybe I should just go in the ambulance and you bring CJ and meet us there?” Toni asked quietly. Oh god. CJ..

“That sounds like a good idea..” Cheryl whispered. “Where is CJ now?”

“I told her not to come out of her room, I bet she’s terrified..” Toni cried, wincing at the pain from her injuries as she tried to move.

"It's okay.." Cheryl murmured gently. "I'll calm her down. You stay here...try not to move before the ambulance arrives okay?”

“I don’t want her to see me like this..” Toni sighed, relieved when Betty informed her that the ambulance was almost here.

“Cheryl...go and check on her. Did you say her name was CJ?” Betty crouched beside Toni.

Toni nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. “It’s okay...you’re okay..” Betty comforted. “Cheryl? How about you meet us at the hospital? We’ll need to talk to CJ too..”

"Of course. I won’t leave her side.." Cheryl promised softly.

“Will you go check on her now please?” Toni worried. She prayed that her little girl was okay.

"Of course." Cheryl murmured softly as she walked through the trailer to CJ's room. "Sweetie?"

“Cheryl?? Is that you?” a muffled voice trembled.

"Yes, it’s me honey. Can I come in?”

CJ opened the door anxiously, tears on her face.

Cheryl brought the small girl into a loving hug. "Hey... hey... it's alright.. I've got you.."

CJ sobbed into her shoulder, clinging onto her tightly. “Is my daddy gone? He was shouting a lot. Is mommy okay?”

"Daddy is gone." Cheryl promised gently. "Mommy is okay. She has to get checked out at the hospital just to make sure she’s okay.”

“Where is she? Did she go there already?” CJ murmured.

"She’s on her way. I’ve agreed with mommy that l take you there and we’ll go meet her okay?”Cheryl stated softly, not wanting to scare CJ.

“Okay...” CJ nodded anxiously, her thumb finding its way to her mouth. “Will she be okay miss Cheryl?”

"She will sweetie” Cheryl replied gently. "Shall we head there now?”

“Yes please..”

"Then let's go!" Cheryl stated with a smile as she held out her hand for CJ.

“Nu-uh..” CJ held her arms up to be carried.

Cheryl gave CJ a large grin and lifted her into her arms. "Better?" She asked as she settled CJ on her hip, carrying her quickly through the mess in the trailer and to her car.

“Why did she need to go see the doctor anyway?”

Cheryl bit her lip, not wanting to tell CJ about her painful injuries. "She got a little hurt, but she'll be better in no time...”

“Hurt? Fro..from daddy?”

Cheryl did not want to go into this without Toni's permission. "I think it’s best that you talk to your Mommy about what happened."

“Ohh, okay” CJ put her thumb in her mouth again, falling very quiet for the rest of the journey.

———

Cheryl walked into the hospital and straight up to the desk, CJ in her arms. 

"Hi, we're here to see Antoinette Topaz." She told the receptionist, hoping that CJ would be able to see her mother soon. She could tell that the little girl was feeling anxious.

“I think she’s being seen to right now ma’am. Take a seat and we’ll get back to you as soon as we can.”

"Thank you." Cheryl murmured softly as she placed CJ onto a nearby chair and sat next to her. "You'll see her soon sweetie.”

“When is soon? I wanna see her now.”

"She's getting looked after right now my love. As soon as she’s done, we’ll see her okay?” Cheryl murmured comfortingly.

“Can’t we go sit with her?” CJ asked quietly.

"Not yet, but soon...” Cheryl promised gently.

“That’s not fair..” she pouted.

"I know it isn't sweetie, but sadly it's how it works at the hospital” Cheryl replied softly.

“Okay..” CJ nodded solemnly. “Where’s my daddy now?”

Cheryl gulped, not knowing how to respond. "I don't know exactly. I think the police who came to get him will be talking to him about his behavior.”

———

“Do you think you can take your shirt off for me so I can take a better look at your injuries?” Dr Torres smiled, waiting patiently beside Toni. 

“I already told the nurse, I really don’t need to be here. I could have handled this at home.”

“While I don’t doubt your ability to look after yourself, any injuries involving glass are always best to have x-rayed. You could get a nasty infection if any glass was still in a wound.”

“Will this take long? My daughter is coming to meet me here and I don’t want her to worry..”

“The sooner we get you to x-ray and I can assess you’re injuries, the sooner we’ll have you out of here.”

———

“Dr Torres? When can I see my daughter?" Toni asked anxiously as they wheeled her back from x-ray. She hated CJ alone for any length of time. 

“Your daughter is here with a tall woman..red hair? She’ll be able to see you once I’ve stitched up your arm okay?”

Toni's heart fluttered at the mention of Cheryl. "Okay.. thank you."

“The X-ray didn’t pick up any glass inside your wound, and no broken ribs either so I just need to clean and stitch your cut.”

Toni let out a visible sigh of relief. Hopefully that would make the medical bills cheaper. 

“This shouldn’t take too long.”

"Okay.. good." Toni murmured softly, anxious to see her little girl.

“Do you have somewhere safe to go home to after this?”

“I..I’m..” she started, feeling her lip wobble. “I honestly don’t know. They arrested my husband..but I don’t know if they’ll let him out and then I’m not sure it would be safe..”

“They won’t let him out. Your injuries aloneare enough to keep him inside for a while. And I’m gonna make an educated guess that this isn’t the first time this has happened?”

Toni shook her head sadly. 

“And I’m also going to guess you’ve never involved the police before?”

Toni shook her head again.

“You need to tell them everything honey. Everything and anything you can remember, no matter how long ago or how small it may seem.”

“I’ll try..” Toni mumbled, wiping the tears away from her eyes. 

“I know it’s scary..but the more information you can give the police, the more likely they will be able to keep him behind bars which is safer for you and your little girl. Right?”

“I do..” she nodded, biting her lip. “But what if it’s not enough?” 

“You have to trust the police to do their job honey.”

“The police don’t have a great reputation in my community. But I will..for my daughter.”

“Im glad..”

———

Dr Torres worked quickly to sort Toni’s injuries out, asking a nurse to go and find Toni’s daughter so she could see her.

Toni really wanted to see CJ, although she didn't know how she'd explain everything. Hopefully her daughter wouldn't be too inquisitive. Toni didn't know if she'd be able to handle that right now.

“Mommy?” CJ appeared at the door. “Are you okay?”

"I'm fine baby." Toni stated gently. "Are you okay?"

“You have owies mommy..” CJ looked at her arm that was now all bandaged up.

"It will be all better soon” Toni promised softly.

“How soon?” CJ couldn’t take her anxious eyes off her mother.

"Maybe a week or two? Not long at all..” Toni promised reassuringly.

CJ settled against her mother, twirling her hair around her fingers as she started to relax, falling asleep very quickly, her head in Toni’s lap. 

“Are you okay?” An anxious Cheryl stood at the door with glassy eyes as she watched the exchange. 

Toni nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it...please."

“I’d give you a hug but I don’t want to make things worse..”

"You can hug me.." Toni murmured softly. "Just.. be a bit careful.." Toni bit her lip in anticipation. She desperately wanted to feel Cheryl's touch. 

Cheryl moved over to the bed where Toni sat and wrapped an arm tentatively around Toni. “Tell me if I hurt you okay?”

Toni leaned into Cheryl's body. "I'm sorry you had to see all of that. Thank you so much for coming though, you have no idea how much that means to me.” Toni whispered softly.

“Please don’t say sorry. I just want to know you and CJ are both okay. I’ll always come when you need me.”

"We are.." Toni murmured quietly. "Thanks to you."

“I spoke to Betty while we were waiting to see you. They need you to go and make a statement sweetie.”

Toni tensed up. "Do I have to?" She whispered desperately, not wanting to leave the safe bubble she was currently in.

“Betty seemed to think so..” Cheryl rubbed her back, hoping to offer some comfort.

"It won't do any good." Toni argued back meekly.

“You don’t know that. I think it’s worth doing, even if it just means there is something on record.”

Toni shook her head. "He'll just target us more.." Toni whispered into Cheryl's ear. "I can't put CJ in anymore danger.."

“And you think him walking the streets makes you more safe sweetie?”

"He.. knows people." Toni stated nervously. "I really don't want to face his wrath after he gets in trouble."

“Maybe..you don’t stay around here?” Cheryl suggested. “Come stay with me in the city.”

"He'll try to take CJ back.." Toni replied with clear anxiety in her voice. "What if it's not enough to protect her? I can't lose her Cher.."

“You won’t lose her. I’ll pay and get you the best lawyers around. No judge is going to let that bastard anywhere near her.”

"I feel so pathetic..." Toni mumbled as she buried her head in her hands.

“You’re not at all, I promise you’re not.”

Toni let out a soft sigh and turned to look at her daughter, caressing her cheek gently as she slept.

"Did anyone say when I could leave?" Toni asked Cheryl softly.

“Why don’t you two sit tight here and I’ll go find out.”

"Thank you." Toni smiled quietly, glancing at Cheryl with genuine gratitude. Even though she was anxious about what might happen next and what her immediate future looked like, with Cheryl by her side, she was filled with something she’d not felt for a while... _hope_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!! I am going to update this more regularly now I have a bit more free time! 
> 
> Come find me on twitter at theauthenticme2 ♥️


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has shown an interest in this story since I last updated a while ago. I hope you enjoy the update!

Neither Toni or CJ wanted to be at the home that night. As soon as Toni and CJ has given their statements to the police, Cheryl drove them back to the trailer.

As soon as they pulled up and Cheryl moved to the back seat to let CJ out, she could see that CJ was already anxious, her breathing becoming shallower as she got herself panicked.

“Hey...it’s okay sweetie..” Cheryl crouched by the open door, offering CJ a comforting hand. “It’s safe. You and mommy will both be safe.”

“She’s right baby. Daddy isn’t here now..” Toni murmured as she got herself out the car slowly.

CJ took Cheryl’s hand anxiously, clearly still very anxious about the situation. 

“Can you stay too?” she asked. “I can only stay if it’s okay with mommy..” she warned, not wanting to intrude of Toni didn’t want her there.

“I’m not sure either of us are going to be staying here tonight..” Toni mumbled absently, running a hand through her messy hair. 

“What does that mean mommy?” CJ asked as Cheryl carried her in behind Toni. 

“It means..mommy might be taking us to a motel for a while..” she mumbled, unable to hide the anxiety in her own voice. “Go and pack a bag CJ. Anything you wanna take okay?”

“Right now?”

“Right now..” Toni nodded firmly, sitting herself down on the couch, her head falling into her hand.

“Toni..” Cheryl murmured, moving to sit beside her on the couch. “Why don’t you both come stay with me tonight? My hotel isn’t far and there’s plenty of room..” 

“We can’t impose like that..” Toni shook her head resolutely.

“You wouldn’t be..I promise” Cheryl reassured her. “I want you both there. That way I know that you’re safe..”

“I can’t be here tonight..” Toni sniffled, looking around the living room of the trailer. “Even being in here has me on edge..”

“All the more reason to come stay with me at my hotel. And I meant what I said before too..you and CJ would be very welcome to come back to the city with me..”

“I really do appreciate the offer..” Toni told her quietly. “But I can’t think about any of that right now. There’s stuff I don’t want left here because I worry what he’ll d when he’s released, but I don’t think I’m up to packing it all up tonight.”

“Why don’t we come back tomorrow and I can pack it up for you? Tonight, lets take the essentials and the rest can wait till the morning.” Cheryl had always been practical like that.

“I don’t know if I’m even up to that.”

“It’s a good job that I am then..” she offered Toni a reassuring smile. “You sit here and rest for a bit. I’ll go help CJ and then sort some stuff for you. Anything you particularly need?”

“Anything from my dresser would be good.”

“Dresser, right” Cheryl took note before she headed off to find CJ.

...

Toni waited alone in the living room, the frayed couch beneath her doing nothing to support the injuries she now had thanks to Jake. 

She had dreamed of leaving this place for so long, there had just never been the right opportunity or money to do it. Cheryl was here like an angel in disguise, offering her a life line and a way out. A safe haven for her and CJ so she could get her head straight and work out what her next move should be.

There wasn’t much at the trailer that she wanted to keep hold of. The main things were photographs and memories from when CJ was a baby. She had all her most precious items stashed in a drawer under the bed, deciding she would ask Cheryl to get them for her tonight rather than risk waiting till the morning. She had no idea if and when Jake could show up again and she did NOT want to be at the trailer when he did.

Toni eased herself off the couch, making her way slowly towards the bedroom where she knew Cheryl was packing up her stuff. “Maybe it isn’t such a good idea to wait till tomorrow to get stuff sorted” she decided, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Can you reach under the bed? There’s a drawer with some stuff in it that I want to keep.”

“Of course..” cheryl nodded, crouching down to find the drawer Toni had mentioned, pulling it out and lifting it onto the bed.

“I want to keep all this..” Toni felt her eyes well up as she looked at the contents of the drawer. “The thought of Jake getting his hands on any of this makes my skin crawl.”

“Well take it all tonight” Cheryl promised. “We can store it safely in my hotel room for now.”

“Thank you” Toni couldn’t say that enough to Cheryl, she really had been amazing through all of this, even when Toni was too mad at her to see it.

“Everything feels so jumbled up right now..” Toni confesses quietly. 

“That’s understandable after what’s happened. Let’s get tonight out of the way and I think you’ll find things see a little clearer in the morning.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“If you want the truth...I can’t. But you want to do know what I do know? I know that I’ll be here by your side for whatever you need, whenever you need it.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t, but I want to..” Cheryl reassured her.

“That means a lot to me” a small smile played over Toni’s lips.

“I meant every word.”

———

Once they had packed up what they could bring with them to Cheryl’s hotel that night, Cheryl helped Toni and CJ into the car.

“Is miss Cheryl taking us to a motel?” CJ asked, remembering what her mother had said earlier.

“Nope. We thought it might be more fun for us all to have a sleepover in my hotel room. What do you say?” 

“Really?” CJ asked excitedly. “Like a proper one?”

“Uhuh, what do you say?”

“Can we mommy?” CJ asked, looking to Toni.

“We can, it’s very kind of Cheryl to let us stay with her. What do we say to her?”

“Thank you miss Cheryl..” CJ smiled, leaning back in her seat as she watched the other cars whizz fast them as they drove.

By the time they reached the hotel, CJ was in a deep sleep, Cheryl carrying her up to their room and settling her in the single bed. 

“Are you okay with you and I sharing?” Cheryl asked Toni as she placed their bags down in the room. “If not, I can sleep on the couch.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t..” Toni murmured, keen to get into bed and rest her aching body, not caring about anything else.

“I don’t mind. I’ll go get changed in the bathroom so you can get ready for bed in peace..” she grabbed what she needed for her night routine and took herself off to the bathroom, giving Toni some space. 

By the time she came out do the bathroom, Toni was already in bed, Cheryl turning off the lights as she got in beside her. 

“Good night Toni..” Cheryl whispered, Toni returning the sentiment.

They both laid in silence, the gravity of what had happened that day finally hitting Toni. Her shoulders shook a little as she felt tears slip down her cheeks, to j hoping that Cheryl was asleep and not able to witness her late night break down.

“I know you’re not asleep..” Cheryl whispered into the darkness, both women laid stiffly on their own sides of the bed.

“I didn’t wake you did I?”

“I haven’t been to sleep yet..” Cheryl reassured her. “But I hate to hear you sad like that..”

“Can you blame me? It’s not exactly been the most fun I’ve had..”

“I know..” cheryl murmured. “But you laying here awake all night isn’t going to help you feel better in the morning.”

“What else am I supposed to do?” 

Cheryl could hear the way Toni’s voice cracked again as she spoke. “Let me help..” 

“How?”

“I remember you used to love having your hair played with. Little patterns drawn across your back...” Cheryl reminisced. 

“Nobody has done that for me since you..” Toni whispered, her voice thick with emotion. 

“Can I?” Cheryl asked, edging closer to Toni.

Toni nodded, rolling onto her side so her back was to Cheryl, Cheryl’s hand instantly falling into her hair and grazing at her scalp.

“I always did love your hair..” Cheryl let herhand trail down the length of it.

Toni’s tense frame was already relaxing under Cheryl’s gentle touch, feeling some of the anxiety of the day ebbing away little by little.

Cheryl used her other hand to draw soft patterns across Toni’s back in just the way she remembered Toni used to love, Toni letting out a soft sigh as she felt herself getting sleepier by the second. She really was worn out after the day she had had.

“Thank you..” Toni hummed as she drifted off into the best sleep she’d had in months. Tomorrow was going to be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like to see happen in this story? Leave your ideas in the comments below! 🥰


End file.
